


First Thanksgiving

by Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Thanksgiving, First story, Multi, Reader has a cat, Reader has a crush on Sans, Reader has service dog, Thanksgiving, reader has anxiety, uncreative title sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers/pseuds/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers
Summary: Thanksgiving has never been your favorite holiday. You stopped celebrating it (unless you consider eating junk food with your dog and cat celebrating) until some people that you genuinely adore show up in your life. Now, you want to give them the best experience for their first Thanksgiving, even if you typically avoid it....It might not be that bad after all.





	First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first ever story so sorry if it sucks. I know sometimes I tend to ramble on in the story about unimportant things. I try to fix it if I realize I did it.  
> Please tell me how to improve my story! I don't have anyone to read it before I post so, you guys reaction is the first one I'll be given.  
> Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, on an unrelated note, I plan on making a fanfiction soon that is about the reader and her life. Reizo and Omisha will be there!

Thanksgiving. It's never fun. It's seeing old family members that don't care about you with a smile and everyone older than you bringing up embarrassing moments in your life that didn't need to be brought up. It's debating on politics and asking 'innocent' questions like "Got a boyfriend yet?" with a smirk because they know you don't and they just want you to confirm it for everyone. It's people saying "This is where you live?" and "Do you ever dust?" and "You're going to eat all of that?". It's them trying to give friendly suggestions like "How about you try to lose some weight? You'll feel better!" or "Maybe you should stop drinking." or "Try getting a better job to get a nicer place or better clothes."...

Don't even get started on their suggestions to help you with your mental problems.

In other words, you always hated Thanksgiving. You stopped attending it with your family because it was just too much. For the past five years, it's you and your pets celebrating it with too many treats and too many sweets. 

That's changing today, however.

You're currently rushing around the kitchen in mild panic because the food isn't ready and you only have an hour to have it finished and what if something goes wrong and you have to start over that's hardly enough time-

You stop and take a deep breath when your border collie, Reizo, gently tugs the end of your shirt. He presses against your leg as he studies your face, intelligence sparkles in his eyes in a way that no other dog does. The gentle feeling of his chest expanding against your leg every time he breaths slowly brings you back down from your panic. 

"Thanks, bud," you say as you crouch down to his level, rubbing behind his black ears gently. He leans into your hand with a happy expression before moving away to give you space so you can return to the task of cooking.

It doesn't take long to finish cooking since you were done halfway before you panicked anyways. You even get the dining table set and food placed where it needed, with some space for extra food your guest brought. You still had twenty minutes to spare.

You started getting anxious again after five minutes. 

"What if this is a mistake? What if my food is bad? What if... What if they didn't bring food as they had planned and I didn't cook enough? I mean, it's not my fault... Well, I mean, maybe I should have made more just in case? It's been so long since I've down this-" you continue your anxious rambling to Reizo. The dog just rolls his eyes after another five minutes of your anxiously rambling nonsense. After a low bark to get your attention, as he didn't want to startle you too much, he gives his best 'are seriously worried about that?' Look. Although his expressions are limited, you seem to get his message.

"Maybe I shouldn't worry. I mean, they never cared before when I messed up if I even messed up." You anxiously mutter, mostly to yourself. You rub your hands together anxiously as you slowly build your confidence back up on your own.

"Yeah... Yeah! Everything is going to be okay!" You declare in confidence, nodding to yourself.

You hear a knock on the door.

Everything is going to be horrible!

"Shit! They're here! Oh shit." You frantically fix your hair, despite it not needing it. Reizo rolls his eyes again.

You quickly run to the door and open it up. Everyone must have met up and ridden here together because everyone who is supposed to be in attendance is here. The one who had knocked was the queen of monsters herself. 

That's right, monster. She was a monster.

The barrier was destroyed almost two years ago. It happened not too long before Thanksgiving, but they couldn't celebrate because the government was still trying to figure out if they were safe or not. The next year, they were too busy trying to get rights to worry about something as silly as a day dedicated to eating. They still didn't have rights yet, at least not full-rights, but they had enough for the moment to relax and do silly things, such as this. 

You had become friends with these monsters in particular about a little over a year ago. This would be their first Thanksgiving ever and the first Thanksgiving with you as well. 

"Tori! Risky Frisk! Welcome!" You beam happily at them, your anxiety disappearing once again when you see their happy faces. Frisk giggles at their nickname, remembering how they got it in the first place after you first babysat them. 

"Hello dear! Thank you for inviting us. I do hope it is okay that I might have gone a little overboard with bringing food?" She says, slightly embarrassed. 

"Of course not. I'm glad actually! I don't have to worry if I cooked enough now." You giggle slightly, barely moving out of the way as Frisk ran into your house. Tori quickly apologizes for their behavior before hurrying after them, careful not to drop the three containers of food she was holding.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ALSO BROUGHT MY FAMOUS THANKSGIVING SPAGHETTI!" He says with a heroic pose, spaghetti in his hand that was lifted into the air before whispering, "Although, it's not so famous since this is the first time I made it... BUT IT SHALL BE FAMOUS AFTER TONIGHT! NYEH HEH HEH!" 

"I'm sure it will be amazing Paps! Come on in." You give him the best smile you can give, the idea of what possibly in his spaghetti making it hard not to cringe. It wasn't always terrible; he could be a good cook sometimes! But that's when he prepares regular spaghetti. When he tries to mix spaghetti and celebrations (like birthday cake spaghetti *shudders*) it sometimes... Isn't the best.

After another 'nyeh heh heh' he runs inside. You chuckle as you watch him goes before turning and slightly panic when you see Undyne trying to balance five different containers of food.

"U-Undyne, sweetie, please b-be careful!" Alphys, the poor anxious bean, says nervously when a container on the top almost slips off.

"Don't worry Al! I got this!" She says with confidence... Right before the top container finally has enough and jumps to the concrete pathway to your doorway. It doesn't spill since it was sealed, but everyone still flinches anyway. 

"Uuuuh... Whoops?" Undyne sheepishly says as she looks over to Alphys, who currently has her claws against her face where she probably facepalmed. 

"It's fine... Just, I-I'll carry this one." She says as she picks up the container and turns it the right way. You shake your head at the two, an amused smile on your face.

"A handful as always, I see. You don't need any more help?" You finally speak up and ask, causing both them to look over to you. Alphys gives you a small but happy smile while undyne shoots you a huge grin. Undyne had been the first one you befriended and was still number one on your list; Alphys and Mettaton tied, Papyrus, and then Tori on the list of monsters. Frisk was your number one human. 

"S'up NERD! It's been so long since we last talked!" You roll your eyes at her.

"We talked, like, yesterday fins." 

"Fuhaha! That's way too long though!" 

"Just get inside you loser." You say without any harshness, your cheeks heating up slightly due to the fact Undyne probably sincerely meant what she said. Undyne always made sure to remind that, yes, you are wanted. 

You end up chatting with her a little longer before Mettaton shows up, making the two hurry in before ice freezes over his metal body. You're pretty sure that wouldn't happen, both because it was that cold and because Mettaton had a built-in body heater, but you weren't complaining. He might not freeze over, but you were getting pretty cold standing in the doorway. 

After those three went inside, a few more going back out to get the remaining dishes, you realized one monster hadn't shown up yet. You finally leave the doorway and go into the dining room, smiling at how lively it was with everyone there. Even your cat, Omisha, who avoids typically anything slightly exciting, decided to join the fun. You frown somewhat, however, when you remember someone who chose not to join the fun.

"Uh, guys? Where's Sans?" Everyone shifts their attention to you, which would have made you nervous if it had been any other group of people. The only thing that happens is a blush when Undyne smirks at you knowingly.

"HE WILL BE HERE LATER! THAT LAZY BONES SAID HE WOULD JUST TELEPORT HERE. PROBABLY TOOK A NAP INSTEAD!" Papyrus says in annoyance. Everyone goes back to their business after that, chatting and joking and just genuinely having a good time. Although slightly disappointed that Sans wasn't here yet, you join the fun too. 

Sans wasn't on your list of friends; Not because he wasn't your friend or anything though. You just had more special feelings towards him. You two weren't dating or anything, you were pretty sure he just saw you as a friend, but you had a major crush on him. 

Which you foolishly admitted to Undyne a while back. 

She teased you whenever she could when it was just you two, so you made a point to always be around someone else that isn't Alphys (because she knew too and would shyly tease you with Undyne). 

"Yo." You jump when you hear the pleasantly deep voice behind you, turning to look into the eyes of a very amused skeleton.

"Sans!" You cheerfully say, your irritation quickly replaced by the joy of seeing him. You blush when you realize too late that your greeting to him might have been a little too cheerful, but otherwise don't bring attention to it.

Sans amused expression changes to something softer for a second before quickly changing into his usual relax grin. 

"I know you're happy to see me, but that's no reason to jump out of your skin." He says with a wink. Your blush deepens as you let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I couldn't live sans my skin." You joke back, glad that Papyrus was off playing with frisk somewhere; otherwise, he'd be disappointed in you. Sans, however, was proud of you it seems. You ignore the butterflies in your stomach.

After chatting with Sans, Alphys, and Undyne some more (as well as ignoring Undyne's occasional sentences with an underline meaning that you sincerely hope Sans didn't catch onto) you finally tell everyone it's time to eat.

You finally all sit down at your huge, round table, that you had bought recently just for this day, with all the food placed in the middle. You sat beside Frisk, who sat beside Toriel, then Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and finally Sans, who ended up sitting beside you to complete the circle. Reizo lay at your feet, and Omisha must have gotten tired of the excitement, as she wasn't around.

"Alright, now, as custom, we all say what we are grateful for. It can be anything, though normally it's for big things rather than smalls things, like toys and whatnot." You explain, looking around at everyone to make sure they understood. It seems they did.

"That's simple! Who would like to go first?" Toriel asks, causing Frisk quickly waves their hand to get everyone's attention immediately.

'I'm grateful for being able to break the barrier.' They sign, a happy smile on their face. Every monster looks at them with admiration.

"I'm grateful for that as well, my child... However, I should probably say something different since I'm sure everyone is. I'm grateful that we all get to experience this human tradition with all of you!" Toriel says with a bright smile.

"I'm grateful for the quick rise in fame! I was worried that human might not accept me, and I'd have a hard time, but my fans have been growing in numbers since the first time I got to perform." You're not surprised this is what Mettaton is grateful for, you'd be too if you were in his position.

"W-Well... I'm g-grateful for finally g-getting that science job I w-wanted! Because that means I a-also get t-to buy a house with Undyne!" Undyne blushes at that but beams happily at her girlfriend.

"Totally! It's the same for me! But I'm also grateful for the person I love to accept me as their partner in crime!" She blushes a little more, but her smile still grows when Alphys entire face turns red as she stutters a happy 'a-awww.'

"OH! MY TURN! IM GRATEFUL THAT MY LAZY BROTHER HAS FINALLY STARTED TO BE LESS LAZY! BESIDES BEING MORE TIDY AT HOME, HE ALSO MAKES AN EFFORT TO STAY HYGIENIC! AND EVEN PUTS A LITTLE MORE EFFORT INTO HIS CLOTHING!" Papyrus has a proud look on his face, ignoring the small blush and sweat droplets on his brother while he stutters out a quiet 't-they didn't need to know that bro.' After a moment, Sans finally speaks up for his turn.

"I'm grateful to see the stars. I always find myself staring at the night sky." He says, winking when he says 'staring.' 

"NYEH! NO PUNS! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPY! DO NOT RUIN IT, BROTHER!" Papyrus fusses. Sans only chuckles at him with a shrug of his shoulders.

It was finally your turn it seems because everyone was looking at you now. 

"O-Oh! Um... Well...", you struggle for a moment, slightly unsure of what to say, before pushing on, "I'm grateful for a lot of things, I g-guess. I'm thankful to be here, with all of you... And that I met you guys. Honestly, that's probably what I'm most grateful for. My life was so dull and, frankly, scary before you guys showed up. Now, I'm happy and just a little less afraid because I know that you guys are there. I... Love all of you guys." You say, becoming a little more embarrassed towards the end when you notice everyone's expression had turned soft and loving. 

"Aw... Nerd! We love you too! I'm super thankful to have you as my best nerd adult human friend!" Undyne says with a huge grin.

"SAME! YOU ARE SUPER GREAT! ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!" Papyrus beams happily at you.

"I-I agree... Y-You are t-the most awesome friend I-I could have!" Alphys adds shyly, her stuttering slightly increasing.

"Undyne is correct, dear! As well as Alphys and Papyrus! We all love you too, and you are wonderful!" Toriel says, her expression filled with love. Frisks nods to their mother's words, their happiness challenging Papyrus's. 

"Darling, I love you too! Oh, out of all my fans, you simply are my most favorite!" Mettaton smiles your way, genuinely meaning it.

Your face is on fire now, and you're happy, and you swear you feel tears in your eyes from happiness because this is just... This is better than anything put together because this here? It's real, and it's not like all the other Thanksgivings you've had.

"Hey." Sans catches your attention, so you move your gaze to him. Your heart skips a beat when you see his expression, filled with so much love that you almost believe the times that Undyne told you that he returned your feelings.

"Just want you to know that you made my life just a little more exciting. You made me realize that everything will be okay, that I don't have to be afraid. So, I feel the say way you do. Though, instead of it being everyone, you're the main reason behind it all." Sans gives you one of his rare smiles, the one that so genuine and loving that it almost hurts. He usually only gives that smile to Papyrus, when he wasn't looking.

Reizo laying his head on your lap is that last straw before you finally start full-on crying. You have to reassure Papyrus that these are happy tears because his words and everyone else made you happier than anything else had ever done.

You finally start eating, after you calm down, with everyone else. There’s so much food to choose from, your earlier worry about not having enough food ridiculous now. You guys would probably have enough leftovers for days. 

Toriel had made many dishes for everyone to eat, including her famous butter-scotch cinnamon pie. Papyrus’s Thanksgiving spaghetti wasn’t bad at all, it was Spaghetti noodles with some sauce that had turkey cut into it- and it went together quite nicely. Mettaton had brought some food from his high-end restaurant as well. Your turkey had turned out pretty good as well!

You had never had such a wonderful Thanksgiving. No one is talking about how the president is a dick, no one is saying anything that might improve your mental state and no one says the dog shouldn’t be in the room with the food (they would probably be upset if he weren't!). They don’t care that your kitchen is kinda small because it's supposed to be just for one person. They don’t ask personal questions that are meant to embarrass you, and any memories brought up are good memories (although, a lot of them are embarrassing still. However, you don’t seem to mind them doing it unlike when your family does it. Perhaps it because they do it just to make fun of you while the monsters do it because it’s a fun time and they know you don’t mind it). For once, your anxiety wasn’t present the entire time because you were having too much fun.

By the end of it, you’re somewhat sad to see everyone go. You had such a fantastic time, and you finally understand why all those people got excited when Thanksgiving was near. Spending time with those you love who love you back is… More than words can describe. 

“Thank you, Toriel, for coming.” You speak softly since Frisk had passed out in a food coma. Everyone else was in their cars, Toriel being the last to leave the house.

“Dear, thank you for having us! I never knew something like this would be as lovely as it is! I thought it would just be like any other dinner we have with our friends but this… This is special, is it not?” You smile kindly up at her.

“Yeah, for once, it truly is… I never knew it could be like this. I guess I just needed to cut family out and put friends, huh?” You chuckle, but Toriel shakes her head.

“Nonsense, you did not cut family out. We are your family, are we not? At the very least, I consider you as part of my family.” Her words, despite it not being much, leaves you a little speechless. You never really thought about them being family. You were glad you had people who loved you as much as you loved them… That’s what family is though, isn’t it? Even if blood between everyone is lacking (especially for the two skeleton’s case).

“Yeah… You’re right. You guys are the best family anyone could ask for.” Toriel gives you a loving smile, leaning down to kiss your forehead after you finish talking.

“I’m glad you think so highly of us. After all, we think very highly of you. Especially Frisk. They look up to you as an older sibling.” Toriel gives Frisk a fond look before looking back at you, “However, I should probably be going now. Asgore is probably wondering if something happens or if Thanksgiving normal last this long.” She chuckles when she finishes.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. It sucks that he couldn’t make it. He could’ve used a break.” You had invited the oversized fluff ball but, sadly, he can’t afford to take a night off during a time like this. Toriel sighs a little; she's worried about him. They aren’t together still, but Toriel has at least accepted that he deserves to be forgiven and has been treating him as a friend.

You and Toriel finish saying goodbyes before you finally shut the door. You let out a deep breath before a small smile overtakes you. Reizo gives you a low ‘woof’ when he walks up to you, tilting his head to the side while he studies your expression. Your smile grows bigger at that; he always did that after your family left to make sure you were still holding steady. 

“Family… For once, Rei, we have a family that isn’t just the devil cat and us.” You lean down and rub behind his ears as you speak, his expression softening at your words.

After all the time of calling those other people family, he finally can agree that, yes, this is your family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! I hope you liked it. Once again, don't hesitate to tell me my mistakes. Leave a comment on what you thought about it!


End file.
